Quatre mois
by Bruniblondi
Summary: Quatre mois, c'est largement suffisant pour avoir eu des rendez-vous, des moments d'intimité et de complicité et, même des blagues qu'eux-seuls peuvent comprendre.
1. 4 mois

_Heu, alors oui je sais, j'ai pas répondu aux reviews des autres trucs, pas encore en tout cas mais je vais le faire! Et je poste CA. Peu importe que CA est. Je ne sais pas d'où c'est sorti. Sérieusement. J'en ai aucune idée. Je voulais faire un truc fluff et angst pour la saint valentin. On va dire que j'ai largement raté mon coup._

_Pour plus d'explications, on se retrouve en bas _  
_NE ME TUEZ PAS!_

* * *

Derek est juste... Figé. Il est là, à la fenêtre de l'humain de la meute et il ne sait juste pas quoi faire de lui-même. Il devrait partir, mais en est incapable.

Quand il est arrivé près de la maison Stilinski, le loup a entendu des gémissements et il est encore capable de reconnaitre quand une personne a du plaisir, merci bien. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait croire que Stiles souffrait ou avait des problèmes. Il allait repartir quand il a entendu un « Danny ! » lancé par une voix aisément reconnaissable. Ça a suffi à coller les chaussures de l'ex-Alpha à l'asphalte de l'allée de la maison.

Danny ? Danny… Le même Danny qui les a aidés à tracer le message que Scott a reçu quand Peter était l'Alpha ? Le Danny qui est le gardien de but de l'équipe de La Crosse de Stiles et Scott ? Le Danny qui est le meilleur ami de Jackson ? Le Danny qui sortait avec Ethan ? LE Danny qui est gay ? Ce Danny-là ?

Et ensuite…

\- S'il te plaît… Plus fort… Danny, s'il te plaît !

Ça a suffi pour que le loup vienne se percher à la fenêtre. Il sait que ce n'est pas bien. Qu'il doit laisser son intimité à Stiles. Mais il est incapable de faire autre chose que regarder. Regarder le jeune humain se faire prendre par l'hawaïen. Regarder la manière dont les poings de Stiles sont serrés sur les draps. Regarder la façon dont les mains de Danny s'agrippent aux hanches de Stiles, au point qu'il aura des marques. Regarder comment Stiles jouit sans même se toucher. Regarder… Regarder encore et encore, alors que les mouvements de Danny se font plus erratiques alors qu'il jouit à son tour. Regarder alors que ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Stiles et qu'il voit de la défiance en yeux. Pas de l'horreur ou de la surprise que quelqu'un les voit. Non, dans les yeux de l'humain, il n'y a que du défi et quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'arrogance. Comme s'il disait à Derek : « Vas-y. Ose dire quelque chose ! »

Mais le loup en est incapable. Parce que son esprit est vide. Parce qu'il n'y a rien qu'il puisse dire dans cette situation. Parce qu'il est trop tard. Parce que Stiles n'est pas à lui et qu'il ne le sera jamais.

OoOoO

Derek ne sait pas comment il s'est retrouvé dans la forêt. Il ne se souvient pas avoir quitté la fenêtre de Stiles, mais il doit bien l'avoir fait puisqu'il est maintenant à l'endroit où se trouvait la maison Hale. Il a tout fait démolir de toute façon. Il n'y a plus rien maintenant.

Comment a-t-il pu croire que Stiles l'attendrait ? Comment a-t-il pu croire que le jeune humain comprendrait que Derek avait de bonnes raisons de le rejeter et qu'il lui fallait juste du temps ? Et le Bêta n'a pas rejeté les avances du jeune homme. Pas réellement. Il n'a juste pas réagi. Ce qui est probablement encore pire. Derek aurait pu lui expliquer, non ? Lui dire qu'il voulait être avec lui, mais qu'il devait juste mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Au lieu de ça, comme d'habitude, le Bêta a juste gardé sa bouche et son visage fermés. Un sourire, ça l'aurait tué ? Le loup laisse échapper un long grognement de douleur. Et quelques instants plus tard, une réponse lui parvient. Un grondement d'Alpha qui lui apprend qu'il a été entendu et qu'il ne doit pas bouger. Que Scott arrive.

Il a le choix. Vraiment. Derek pourrait répondre, dire qu'il veut être seul. Il pourrait partir, aller dans un endroit où personne ne viendra et lécher ses plaies tranquillement. Le jeune Hale choisit de rester là où il se trouve. À quoi bon, de toute façon. Il peut rester là ou partir, ça ne changera pas les faits.

Le bêta est incapable de s'enlever les images de Stiles et Danny ensemble. Il est incapable de ne pas entendre les échos du claquement obscène de la peau contre la peau. Et par-dessus, il ne peut oublier le regard de Stiles. Il va devenir fou, à cause de ça et un ricanement hystérique lui échappe.

C'est comme ça que Scott le trouve. Ricanant et marmonnant. L'Alpha s'approche avec prudence, comme si Derek allait l'attaquer. Mais le jeune Hale ne ferait jamais une chose pareil. D'abord parce qu'il aime bien Scott. Et ensuite, parce que ça ferait tellement de mal à Stiles.

\- Derek ? L'appelle le jeune Alpha.

Et Derek ne réagit pas. Il continue de ricaner.

\- Je suis désolé, continu le mordu.

Et cette fois, le Bêta régit. Il lève la tête et plante son regard dans celui de Scott.

\- Tu savais ? Coasse-t-il.

C'est comme essayer de parler avec du verre pilé dans la gorge. Ça fait mal. Tellement mal.

Scott hoche simplement la tête et ajoute sur un ton d'excuse :

\- Ils sont ensemble depuis quatre mois.

\- Quatre mois ? Souffle Derek.

Et ça, ça fait encore plus mal. Parce que quatre mois, c'est quelque chose de sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas juste une baise entre potes. Quatre mois, c'est largement suffisant pour avoir eu des rendez-vous, des moments d'intimité et de complicité et, même des blagues qu'eux-seuls peuvent comprendre.

Quatre mois… Comment a-t-il pu manquer ? Comment a-t-il fait pour ne rien remarquer ? Il aurait dû savoir. Il aurait dû comprendre.

Mais il a fait tellement pour éviter de rencontrer le regard déçu de Stiles. Il a fait tellement pour éviter de revenir sur sa décision d'attendre. Et maintenant… Quatre mois…

Si ça avait fait quatre jours ou même quatre semaines, Derek aurait pu faire quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait pu tenter de séduire Stiles. Il aurait pu détourner l'humain de cette relation naissante. Ça aurait été moche envers Danny, mais l'Hawaïen n'est pas son ami, alors quelle importance ?

Sauf que… Quatre mois…

\- Il est heureux ? Se surprend-il à demander.

\- Il l'est, assure Scott.

Et c'est tout ce qu'il peut vouloir, n'est-ce pas ? Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne veut que son bonheur. Même si ce n'est pas avec soi-même. C'est qu'on dit. Eh bien, Derek pourrait vous dire que « on » est un con. Parce que ça ne rend pas la situation plus acceptable. Ça ne fait pas moins mal.

Quand son Alpha pose sa main sur son épaule et la serre en un geste universel de réconfort, le Bêta se laisse aller à ce contact. Parce qu'il a toujours sa meute. Il lui reste au moins ça.

Il lui reste au moins ça…

* * *

_Je sais, je sais. Croyez moi, je sais! J'ai pas fait exprès. Au départ, ça devait être Derek qui tombe sur Danny et Stiles qui se font des amours et Derek qui réalise ses sentiments et qui fait tout pour conquérir notre humain préféré. Heu... Raté?_

_Alors pour l'instant, cet OS est marqué comme complet, mais dans mes dossiers, il est classé dans les OS qui méritent une suite. Donc oui, il va y avoir une suite. PROMIS JURE, pas craché c'est dégueulasse!_

_J'échappe à la mort?_


	2. 2 ans

_Bon, on m'a harcelé, on supplié, donc voici la suite de 4 mois. D'ailleurs, au passage, je m'excuse de n'avoir pas répondu aux reviews de cet OS. Promis, je vais essayé de ne pas le refaire._

_Par contre, ne venez pas vous plaindre si la suite tant attendu ne... Heu... Vous convient pas? Je doute qu'elle convienne en tout cas ^^_  
_Mais j'ai aimé l'écrire :D_

_Oui j'ai aimé. Bouh la vilaine!_

_Je le dis ou je laisse la surprise? Allez, je préviens parce que je suis une gentille_

_**DEATHFIC!**_

_*pula*_

* * *

Derek regarde une dernière fois autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il n'a rien oublié dans le loft. Parce qu'il déménage. Après deux ans, les choses ne se sont pas arrangées, n'ont pas changé.

Il a essayé. Vraiment essayé de passer par-dessus ses sentiments. Son crush, comme disent les jeunes. Mais ses sentiments n'ont fait que croitre et prospérer au-delà de l'oubli. Il a même eu quelques relations. Quoique quelques est un bien grand mot. Deux relations de quelques mois et une dizaine de coups d'un soir, on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait activement essayé.

Ses couples qui ont duré, avec des femmes –parce qu'il ne voulait pas les comparer en permanence à Stiles-, se sont toutes deux terminées quasiment de la même manière.

« Je ne peux pas être avec toi, alors que tu n'es pas avec moi. »

Voilà ce que les deux femmes lui ont dit. Et c'est vrai. Il n'a jamais réellement été avec elles. Pas comme il aurait dû. Parce que dans sa tête, et dans son cœur, il n'y a plus de place que pour une seule personne.

Stiles.

Le loup a mis du temps, pourtant. Du temps pour comprendre. Du temps pour accepter. À chaque fois que Danny et Stiles se disputent, c'est la même chose. Il attend avec espoir qu'un membre de la meute lui apprenne que les deux hommes ont rompu et qu'ils ne se remettront pas ensemble, que les dégâts sont trop importants.

À chaque fois que Danny et Stiles se disputent, quelques jours plus tard, Scott débarque au loft avec assez de bières assaisonnées à l'aconit pour les envoyer tous les deux à la morgue. C'est comme ça qu'il sait que les deux garçons se sont réconciliés.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Bêta découvre ce qu'être bourré veut dire. Et si l'action de boire lui fait du bien, les lendemains sont de ceux qui déchantent. La gueule de bois, c'est vraiment pas son truc. De plus, il comprend assez rapidement, comme tous ceux qui boivent pour oublier, que si l'alcool atténue les problèmes, il ne les efface pas.

Derek a appris ça à la dure. Et c'est pour ça qu'il est là, maintenant, dans un loft vide. Les déménageurs sont déjà venus prendre ses affaires et ils font route vers New-York à l'heure qu'il est.

Pare que Derek n'en peut plus. Il a essayé, vraiment. Mais il n' pas réussi à dépasser ses sentiments pour Stiles. Chaque fois qu'il voit l'humain, la seule chose qu'il a en tête, c'est deux petits mots. Petits, mais si lourds de sens.

_Trop Tard_

Le loup a mis du temps, mais, finalement, l'espoir est mort. Mort et enterré sous sa mélancolie et sa douleur. Alors, il part. Il quitte Beacon Hill et repart pour Brooklyn, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter en premier lieu.

Qu'est-ce que ça lui a apporté de revenir dans la ville de son enfance de toute façon ? Rien, si ce n'est de douleur, mort et solitude. Même son amitié avec les membres de la meute ne peut surpasser ça.

Alors qu'il empoigne son sac de voyage et va rejoindre la porte, un coup frappé contre le métal lui fait froncer les sourcils.

Ce n'est pas un coup franc. C'est presque comme si la personne de l'autre côté de la porte n'avait pas eu assez d'énergie pour réellement aller au bout de son geste.

Un reniflement apprend à Derek que la personne n'est autre que Scott. Mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec l'odeur de l'Alpha. Et maintenant que e Bêta a mis le doigt dessus, il ne peut plus rien sentir d'autre.

Douleur. Deuil.

_Deuil_.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, le loup de naissance a ouvert la porte et fixe l'Alpha. Le jeune homme fait peur à voir. Il est pâle, les joues baignées de larmes et les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Le jeune McCall tremble, mais ce n'est visiblement pas de froid.

Avant même que le jeune mordu ouvre la bouche, Derek sait ce qu'il va dire. Et il ne veut pas l'entendre.

\- Non ! Coupe-t-il alors que Scott va parler.

Parce que tant qu'il ne le dit pas, ce n'est pas _réel_.

\- Non ! Répète-t-il plus fort.

\- Derek…, fait Scott d'une voix tremblante.

\- Non ! Hurle le loup de naissance.

Et avant que l'Alpha puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Derek est hors de l'immeuble et il court. Il se débarrasse de ses vêtements et se transforme. Un long hurlement d'agonie s'échappe de la gorge du loup et l'animal se perd dans la forêt pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

Il ne saura jamais que Stiles et Danny ont eu un accident alors qu'ils étaient en voiture. Il ne saura jamais qu'ils se disputaient parce que Stiles voulait rompre. Il ne saura jamais que Danny est mort sur le coup, mais que Stiles a tenu le coup jusqu'à son arrivé à l'hôpital. Il ne saura jamais que le dernier mot que Stiles a dit avant de mourir a été « Derek ».

Il ne saura jamais rien de tout ça, parce que trois semaines plus tard, des randonneurs découvriront le corps d'un grand loup noir allongé au milieu d'un amas de fleurs violettes.

Quand les services de régulation de la Faune et la Flore déplaceront le cadavre de l'animal, le loup deviendra un jeune homme avec un Triskèle tatoué dans le dos.

* * *

_L'auteur ne peut être joint pour le moment, merci de laisser un message. Si le message est trop violent ou contient de trop nombreuses menaces, l'auteur pourrait se venger en faisant pire sur d'autres fics! (pensez y :p )_


End file.
